


Missing Moments

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Missing scenes from episode 6x08 because there was a terrible lack of Captain Swan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t thrilled that we didn’t get any real CS scenes yesterday. I felt like there were some missed opportunities. I also wasn’t happy when Hook’s script tease where he is asking Emma if she’s alright and going to embrace her was cut, so I’ve remedied these things with this little fic. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Missing Moments: Part 1/1...

 

Regina had taken Henry out of the vault, but Emma and Killian had lingered. Emma moved to the shattered mirror, thinking about how close she had come to dying. How close her son had come to being an orphan.

 

"Alright there, Swan?" Killian said, as he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

 

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I almost died today, Killian. So did Regina."

 

Killian swallowed roughly at the realization of how close he'd come to losing her. "But you didn't. You're okay. You're here with me and everything is fine."

 

She turned to face him. "But for how long? Today was a stark reminder of the fate I face. And if Regina had died, then Henry would be an orphan."

 

Killian squeezed his eyes closed. "If anything were to ever happen to you and Regina, then Henry has many people who love him and will care for him."

 

Emma took his hand in hers. "If I don’t make it, you’ll look out for him, right? You'll look after him for me?"

 

Killian sighed. "Swan."

 

"I know, I don't want to think about it either, Killian. But I have to know if I died that he would be okay. And if I know that you will be there to protect him and guide him, then it will help me get through this."

 

Killian slowly nodded. "Aye, love. You know I would do anything for your boy."

 

Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

 

"But I think the lad proved today that he can take care of himself. He has a good head on his shoulders and that's because of you."

 

Emma’s smile widened, as she nodded her head.

 

...

 

Killian found Emma standing outside Granny's, staring at Henry and Violet through the window. Regina had gone home, but Emma wanted to watch for a little while longer. She kept telling herself she needed to savor these moments. That she didn’t know how many more she would get. 

 

She heard his footsteps behind her and knew it was him. His eyes scanned her face as he came to stand beside her. 

 

"Are you ready to go home?"

 

Emma nodded, placing her hand in his. "Yes. I was just enjoying this moment."

 

Killian glanced at the window, his eyes landing on Henry and Violet. "Love, not to criticize, but I don't believe most lads wish to have their mother watch them as they court a lass."

 

Emma turned to look at him. "I have to take advantage of these moments while I can, Killian. I never know when it could be my last."

 

His jaw tightened. "Don't talk like that, Emma," he whispered.

 

Emma’s face softened at the look of fear in his eyes, as her throat tightened with emotion. "I have hope I can overcome this, but I also have to be realistic. I lost ten years with Henry. I am grateful for the years we've been given together. And I know now he'll be okay if he loses me. He’s such a strong young man. But I can't help but think about all of the moments I will miss. Him graduating from high school and college. Getting married. Having children. I want so much to be there to share those things with him, but I know there's a very real possibility that I won't."

 

Killian pulled Emma into his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes closed. He always seemed to find the right words to comfort her, but words failed him this time. And he realized in that moment that words weren't what she needed. She just needed him to listen and hold her. 

 

He pulled back after a few moments and took her hand in his. "Let's go home, love."

 

...

 

Emma slid into bed beside Killian. Her eyes scanned his face lovingly and then she lifted her hand to run it through his hair. He winced when she touched the back of his head.

 

Her brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

 

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, love, I'm fine. I just took a bit of a fall today, courtesy of the Evil Queen.

 

Emma ran her hand over his head, feeling a big lump. Her eyes widened with worry. 

 

"Killian, you have a huge knot on your head. What did she do to you?" Emma said, gritting her teeth angrily.

 

"Well, I knew something was wrong when that Regina imposter said you had taken off to New York without telling me. You'd left me a voicemail, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. And then when you wouldn't return my calls, I went to the place where I knew you planned to trap the Queen. I found your phone there and then the Queen appeared. I questioned her about your and Regina's whereabouts. Well, she didn't take kindly to that, so she flung me a few yards away and I hit my head on a rock."

 

Emma ran the back of her hand across his cheek. "I am so sorry she hurt you."

 

"I've endured far worse."

 

Emma ran her hand across the spot again. "Let me see if I can help."

 

She waved her hand and the lump disappeared. 

 

"Better?" she asked.

 

"Much," he replied, placing a kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

 

"No, thank you," she said.

 

"For what?" he asked, brow wrinkling in confusion.

 

"For always following your gut and believing in the connection we have. For showing up when you did in the vault."

 

Killian smiled. "Well, gratitude is in order, I suppose. I was going to suggest that you could thank me by nursing me all night long, but seeing as you've healed me, I suppose that won't do now."

 

Emma chuckled as she moved to straddle his lap. "Maybe I can find another way to show you my gratitude."

 

Killian placed his hand and hook on her hips, as his tongue darted out to his lips and his eyes darkened with desire for her. 

 

"Perhaps you can."

 

Emma smiled as she leaned down to kiss him and he pulled her flush against his body.

 

“That’ll do,” he muttered into her mouth, as she giggled.

 

...THE END…  
Thanks for reading! I’d appreciate it if you could take a moment to let me know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
